No Tears
by ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOWW
Summary: Okamon is found and adopted as an egg by the Band of Thieves. He can't remember how, but he knows that he's connected to the Legendary Warriors. Meanwhile, one of the frontier kids is missing...HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Hey, c'mon, no tears…_

C-R-A-C-K

"Omigosh, look! Look! Look, look, look, looklooklooklook! It hatched, it hatched, it finally haaaatched!!!"

"Sssh! Skittermon, not so loud, you'll make it cry."

"I'm not the youngest anymore! Hooray!"

_Shut up…all of you…_

"Nuuuuuu…."

"Skittermon, for cryin' out loud!"

"Aww, get off her case, Puppimon. She's never seen a 'mon hatch before."

She's scaring the poor baby, Invimon. Skittermon, knock that off-NOT LITERALLY!!"

"Puppimon, Skitt's just excited. Don't be so-YOW!"

_Just shut up…I can barely hear…_

"Mmmmnnnyyyyuuuuuuu….yuuu…."

_I can hear someone calling my name…No, the name of who I used to be…He's sad, on the verge of tears…_

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR??!!!!?"

"QUIET! Look, poor dear, he's already sniffling."

_Whoever it is out there, calling me…Don't cry. I swear I'll find you. If you cry, I…I'll start crying too. At the top of my lungs. I mean it. Don't cry…Don't cry…Don't…_

"Nyyyyy….WAAAHAAHA!!"

_I told you. I don't remember your face, but I do know that I hate your tears, and that you hate mine. But whatever, I guess now we'll cry together. I am going to find you. I will! Honest, I will! Just wait for me-for both our sakes, I will find you…_

"WAAHAA-WAH-wahn-waahn nii-wahn nii-niihii-"

"Wait, listen, I think that the baby's trying to say something!"

"What? But he's like, a minute old-" BANG!!! "Shutting up now…."

"Wah-waahn…"

"…Want?"

_……I want my……_

"NIIIII!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **IF IT AIN'T MINE IT AIN'T MINE! …**

Okies~main character/narrator is Okamon, who's a baby digimon (you know, one of the lil sphere-shaped guys). He has a habit of dropping off the 'mon' in most digimon's names, and replaces it with a suffix…For example, Puppi~nee is Puppimon, Invi~nii is Invimon, etc…At this point in the story, Okamon is one week old. The whole frontier thing happened four years ago, so most of the kids are 15/16 now. ….thats abut all you need to know right now, other stuff will be esplained as it comes up…

If its written straight, Okamon's fully conscious. _If its in a long series of italics, it's a dream or a memory or something like that._

* * *

I'm not sure what's worse, knowing that I'll have nightmares if I fall asleep, I'll have nightmares, or not being able to sleep at all from Darigamon's snoring. I mean, Ilove everyone in the Band-they're the only family I've ever known-but seriously, why does HE have to be my first babysitter? My first night without Puppimon nee~san here, and my babysitter snores louder than he roars.

Why couldn't Dramon~sama be the babysitter? Okay, I know that it's kind of important that the leader of the Band of Thieves is there when they pull a job. But Dramon~sama is closer to my size, she likes fun as much as I do, and SHE DOESN'T SNORE LIKE THUNDER. Plus, she's the one that decided to keep me when the Band found me as a Digitama, even though the Band was already nine members big. She said that a long time ago, there were ten members, and the Band was led by Dramon's daddy. But that was waaay before I was born.

Puppi~nee and Invi~nii probably have the biggest role in taking care of me. It's probably because they and Foxmon are the oldest. But Fox~chan's kinda crazy-well, compared to the rest of the Band, she is, and _that's_ saying something. Invimon helped Dramon~sama's daddy raise her, so he has loads of practice taking care of little kids like me. He usually handles stufflike food, lessons, and bath time. Though I can't honestly say that I like the last one. Either way, Invi~nii is the closest person to a daddy that I have. As for Puppi~nee…forget acting like a mom. She listens to me.

I've only been out of my Digitama for a week now, but every night I have weird dreams. Every time, I'm not myself, but someone else. And the weirder thing is, in the dream, it feels like I've been that person my whole life, but when I wake up, it feels like we're totally different people. And always, there are other people about my age, people that I care about (the number always changes, but its not like I know how to count, anyways. Inv~nii starts teaching me number stuff next week, when the history lessons are more or less finished.), and something bad usually happens to us, but as soon as I wake up, nothing's clear anymore. Everyone's faces are blurry, sounds are muffled, anything that happened looks all streaky in my mind…Its so…(darn it! What was the word Puppi~nee used) _fur-us-tray-ing_. …Yeah, weird word. It's supposed to mean that it gets me upset, or something.

Well, Puppi~nee listened when I told her about the dreams. Unlike her best friend Fox~chan, who just stared at me for a couple seconds, and then got bored and pushed Kittimon into Gomamon's pool. But that's Fox~chan, for you. Anyways, Puppi~nee says that the dreams are probably being caused by one of two things. I might be getting memories of my last life-the digimon I was before I was turned into a Digitama. But that probably isn't right, since usually you have to be a Great Angel or something for that to happen. So most probably I'm…ummm….(darn it!) _si-kick_. You know, read minds, see through other peoples eyes, see the future, that sorta thing. And that would explain why the person whose eyes I'm seeing through feels so much like me while I am them, but someone else when I wake up. But I've never seen the future or anything….Sure, I guessed Kittimon's thoughts correctly a whole lot of times in a row, but so did Fox~chan. It wasn't hard. Kittimon only ever thinks of food or scratching himself on the belly, and usually switches between the two. So other then my dreams, nothing's ever happened to me. I can't help but feel that somewhere, at some time, those dreams were real life…

Well, I'm no Great Angel, that's for sure. I'm just Okamon, the little, white, furry baby with blue stripes that trips over his own fluffy tail. I'm not even really sure what the Great Angels are, just that they're really tough digimon who used to exist. I only started learning Digital World history from Invi~nii the day before yesterday, and, well, the Great Angels that he talked about yesterday don't interest me that much. Not after the Legendary Warriors that he told me about on the day we started. What I wouldn't give to see them in action! (A/N: *coughcoughmajorforeshadowingcoughcough*)

And I just might get my chance. Fox~chan said that she heard a _ru-more_ that they came back to our world. Is there another one? I didn't realize that it was possible to leave the Digital world, or come back to it. I didn't even know that the Warriors ever left…The way Invi~nii told the story, it sounded like they all died beating that creep Lucemon. I don't know why, but to me, there doesn't seem to possibly be any worse villain. Actually, I think that he showed up in one of my dreams…and I think…he killed one of the people that the not-me cared about…

Funny, all of a sudden, I feel really sleepy…My eyes are closing all on their own…so…_tired………_

_You son of a &*%#$. _

_What makes you think that my family is going to be exactly like yours? It's not! We're not just a happy, carefree group of four. &$%#^. But I suppose, you being the idiot you are, I have to say something or you'll just keep asking…_

_"I am…alone. I don't understand, as I have no siblings…" Of course I don't have any siblings. I don't have a mother any more, how could I. I would be the last child she ever had…I ensured that when I killed her. Baka. Stay out of my business next time._

"Eep!" No. Way. No, no, no…that can't be right, no! This is perfect. The first time I remember something from the dreams about the not-me, and I learn that he's a killer. I don't wanna share thoughts with a killer!! It just feel so… wrong! Puppi~nee, please come home soon!

* * *

TEEHEE~ (im like high on sprite right now, you have been warned :3) FREE IMAGINARY COOKIE TO ANYONE WHO CAN NAME THE EPISODE OF FRONTIER I GOT THAT QUOTE FROM!!! XD does anyone else find it strange that Okamon's learning history before he's learning how to count??


End file.
